Many towns, cities and municipalities have by-laws that require the owners of dogs and other animals to pick up and dispose of feces that are dropped by their animals on public property. Accordingly, animal owners who walk their animals or allow them to run freely on public property must typically carry with them devices or objects which can be used to scoop and contain animal droppings. By far the most common method of picking up after pets is for owners to carry with them plastic bags or gloves that may be used to pick up and retain the droppings until such time as they may be properly disposed of.
Unfortunately, it is commonly the case that individuals either forget to carry with them plastic bags, gloves or other devices that may be used to pick up droppings from their animals, or fail to carry with them a sufficient number of bags or devices when they are walking their animals on public streets and property. There is therefore a need for a device that can be readily carried by, or attached to, either an individual or a dog or pet within which a number of disposable bags can be carried such that the owner is never without a means to clean up after his or her animal. There is also a need for such a device having a relatively compact size and the ability to be replenished with bags as they are used up.